


Peter adorable stark

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Peter is a cute lil bean, Tony is Peters biological dad, but get ready for the next story, he’s soooo cute, mwahahaha, omg, spiderson, this is a nice little fluff thing, we all love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Just peter being cute





	Peter adorable stark

**Author's Note:**

> I made this cute little thing to prepare you for the angst of the next chapter...mwahahahah

Peter woke up to the sound of his little porg toy practically screeching. 

“Perry stop!” He said to the bird plush. Yeah he’s almost 16 but that doesn’t mean he can’t sleep with a toy...or a lightsaber nightlight. Who cares though, peter loves it. He looked at his phone and saw that Ned had texted him, asking if he wanted to finish their latest Lego set. He looked at his shelf covered in Lego sets he and Ned had built in the past. He was proud of them.

 

He walked downstairs and greeted his father, ready for breakfast.

”Hey dad.” He yawned.

”Hey Pete. Nice pajamas.” Tony quipped.

Peter looked down at himself to see he was wearing the ‘I survived my trip to ny’ shirt and hello kitty pants.

”You know what dad?”

”What?”

”These are comfortable.” He defended.

”Okay,are the fuzzy Ironman socks comfortable too?”

”Fuzzy socks are always comfortable.” He said with a serious face.

...okay. Well what do you want for breakfast?” Tony looked at him while he thought.

”Hmmm...I’m in the mood for a grilled cheese.” Peter smirked.

”You know that’s not really a breakfast food,right?” Tony said as he prepared the food.

”Well I just feel like all food shouldn’t be loved and eaten equally.” Peter said shyly. 

“That’s cute kid.”

——————————-

 

Natasha and Clint sat on the couch watching “House Hunters” when peter walked in.

”Hey Spiderbaby!” Clint greeted at his favorite nephew.

”Oh hey uncle clint!” Peter smiled so brightly that it could rival the sun.

”Mama Spider and I are just watching tv,wanna join?” 

“I can’t. I’m about to go over to Ned’s so we can finish our Lego pod race set.”

”Okay. Have fun arachkid.” Clint smiled to Peter as he left. The next thing they saw was Peter on the ground.

”I’m so sorry!” Peter cried to the floor.

”Who are you apologizing to?” Natasha looked around for anyone else in the room.

”I hurt the floor! The floor has feelings too! It’s always getting stepped on and hurt. It deserves love and happiness.” Peter explained, as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

——————————————

The team sat on and around the couch for movie night. Tonight was Steve’s turn to pick, and needing to catch up with pop culture he chose the Star Wars prequels, much to Peter’s silent dismay.

Tony was annoyed as well, knowing how terrible the Phantom Menace can be. Around the attack on Naboo from the droid army, Tony felt a small body fall on his. He looked down and saw Peter asleep on his shoulder. 

Tony chuckled at the cuteness that was his son. He wasn’t sure what he had done to get this amazing kid. He was blessed.He carefully picked his son up and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. 

He tucked peter into bed and kissed the crown of his head.

”I love ya Peter.”

”I love you too.”

Tony shut the door with a smile and walked back into the living room.

”He alright?” Sam asked with concern, he loved that kid so much.

”He’s not sick is he?” Bucky quickly said, Peter was his little buddy. He loved to involve Peter with his pranks and jokes. The kid was just so good overall.

”Yeah. He’s just tired.” Tony said as the two looked up at the stairs.

”If you say so man.” Sam said returning to the god awful movie.

An hour passed and the movie ended. Steve was the first to speak.

”wow... that was terrible. Are all of the prequels like that?”

”Well Attack of the Clones is sooo much worse but revenge of the Sith is the best of the three.” Tony said casually.

”Oh...well I’m gonna get to bed now. Night everyone!” Steve said as he went to his room. Everyone else soon followed his lead. Tony walked back up the stairs and made one last stop In Peters room.

He peeked through the cracked door and took in the sight of Peter, fully clad in Ironman Pajamas and cuddling with his stuffed Porg toy. Deciding that he was okay, Tony too got ready for bed, and tonight was one of the few that he actually slept peacefully.


End file.
